


Pretend

by phoenixwriting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Ships It, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Hawkyura, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Making Out, Minor Violence, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwriting/pseuds/phoenixwriting
Summary: 1. Get chased by criminals as your supervillain identities2. Hide in a bathroom3. Pretend to make out as your civilian selves4. Hope your stupid idea works and the bad guys leave you alone5. Don't discuss your repressed feelings6. Continue to be idiots in love
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Pretend

Mayura earned a punch that made her fly backward until her face hit the ground. There were thousands of better things than having grass and dirt stuck between one's teeth. She tried to push herself up, only to find her arms too weak.

One of the villains laughed, and Mayura couldn't remember his name even though their prison breakout had been all over the news. And to be honest, she couldn't care less. Spatting out all the grass, she fell into a coughing fit from the irregular breathing.

The man who punched her came closer with a triumphant grin, ready to take her out once and for all. And oh, she wasn't ready for that. But her body didn't even allow her to flee like a coward. Getting her identity exposed wasn't on Nathalie's list of things either.

Mayura sighed and lowered her head to take the final blow. Hopefully, it would knock her out for good. She obviously didn't want to stick around for the inevitable disaster.

“Finally got you, little bird,” he growled, and Mayura pressed her eyes shut, waiting.

Until next to her, a loud thump on the lawn ripped her out of her prayers. She looked up to see none other than Hawkmoth giving the guy a decent uppercut.

“Come on,” Hawkmoth picked Mayura up and took a run away from the scene.

The offenders followed suit until Hawkmoth ducked into an unfrequented metro station in a neighborhood that wasn't very attractive at this time of the night. At least they had superpowers. To be honest, Hawkmoth believed some gangs would still dare to attack them.

Fortunately, there were only a few passersby who were paying more attention to their phones than two supervillains being chased by fugitives.

A long, poorly lit corridor later, with graffiti and more trash on the floor than in the bins – and they really didn't want to think about all the fluids staining the concrete – Hawkmoth pushed a door to a men's restroom open.

And for someone, who was used to daily-cleaned bathrooms with high-end luxury facilities, this was pure horror. Smearings, broken tiles, missing doors, leftover drug equipment. Gabriel was sure if they touched any surface they would definitely get several diseases they haven't yet heard of.

Hawkmoth shivered at the atmosphere of a bad horror movie. They had no other choice, sooner or later these guys would search the whole station.

Gently letting Mayura down he pushed her into a cabin that still had a door. “Come here. Nooroo, dark wings fall.”

Mayura also commanded her detransformation after taking one last look around. Well, she would've been surprised if there were actual cameras in a place like this. The small bathroom was probably empty most of the time, save for drug addicts and horny teenagers – that was it!

“Sit down, I have an idea.”

Gabriel looked confused but followed her order. Nathalie's plans were always better than his own. Yet, he was disgusted when his designer pants made contact with the toilet lid.

“Do you trust me?”

“Always, Nathalie,” he confirmed even though he didn't like this at all right now.

Nathalie nodded and ran a hand through his hair to make the gelled strands fall into his face, hiding it. She then opened her bun, and let the dark blue waves, appearing black in the light, hug her upper back. Throwing her hair to the other side and parting it on the left, her distinguishing red strand was hidden under a voluminous mane.

And to say Gabriel was fancied by her look, was an understatement. It got even worse when Nathalie straddled his lap and placed his hands on her hips, before resting her own on his shoulders. Gabriel sucked in a sharp breath. He couldn't say anything anymore, but he wasn't disappointed with where this was going.

“I think I hear them.” Nathalie's head snapped into the direction of the hallway. “Follow my lead.”

She leaned closer and stopped a few inches before his face making popping sounds. Gabriel had to suppress a laugh – it looked like one of these fake comedy makeouts – but he joined her anyway. Though he wouldn't mind kissing her for real. For the sake of the illusion, of course. His heart felt nothing special about Nathalie, for Christ's sake.

Nathalie felt Gabriel's hands wandering from her hips to her back pressing her closer, so she ran a hand of her own along the back of his head. He went to “kiss” her neck, almost causing her to laugh at the tickling sensation of his breath.

Right on cue, the two villains threw the door open and the pretend-to-be couple stiffened for a moment, before continuing.

“I saw them running this direction, I swear!”

“There's no one in here, man.”

“But they...wait, do you hear this?”

Gabriel and Nathalie heard how they pushed the remaining doors open one by one.

When they reached their door, it came flying open, shaking the whole unit.

“Oh my God.” He shielded his eyes, embarrassed about what he walked in on.

“Get out!” Gabriel snarled in a slightly higher voice than his usual. He made sure most of his face was still hidden behind Nathalie's shoulder.

The villain turned around to get back to his companion.

“What's wrong?”

“Remember when I told you this was some kind of cheap dosshouse?”

“No way!” The other one laughed, “Were they...?”

“No, but right on track.”

The couple heard mischievous laughter until the intruders were down the hallway and only then Nathalie started a giggle herself.

“I can't believe they really thought we were...” She put her face into his shoulder.

“Right?” Gabriel grinned. “In a restroom? Seriously?”

“Well, wouldn't be the first time for me,” Nathalie shrugged jokefully.

“Uh Sancoeur, you're one of those people?” And he obviously didn't think of it further.

“I have to keep some of my secrets.” After pushing herself up and out of Gabriel's lap, she added, “Let's get out of here.”

“Wait,” he stopped her. “Take your jacket off, they didn't see your red sweater. And let me fix...” Gabriel combed her hair to the usual side so she could put it back into her bun. In return, Nathalie did the same to his.

Together, they sneaked out of the bathroom. One look to the left, one to the right. Nobody in sight.

“If they went further this way, we should be clear to go to the exit over there and reach the mansion within thirty minutes, if we hurry.”

Just this once Gabriel wished, they wouldn't live in one of the best arrondissements in Paris. Transforming would be too dangerous, and their Kwamis were too tired anyway.

Faint cries echoed through the underground station, unable to determine where they came from. Though it wouldn't be too bad getting caught by the fugitives as their civilian selves, they tried to avoid it if possible. This whole mission had been a failure. Well, not all of it, but no one would talk about that.

Heading the stairs up to the exit, Gabriel finally made out the source of the noise. The police had arrived on scene, currently entangled in a heated battle with the criminals who had almost killed a supervillain. Amongst all their other felonies.

“Watch out!” Gabriel yelled suddenly. Nathalie's head turned in the direction of the squealing tires and before she could comprehend, Gabriel's hands grabbed her arms and yanked her out of the way into a wall.

It all happened so fast. Several police cars and a special unit truck sped across the road to the scene. Shots could be heard.

“Are you alright?” He asked, worry plastering his voice. Except for the sudden impact of her back against the wall, which had pushed the air out of her lungs, she was good.

Heavily breathing Nathalie nodded, and Gabriel rubbed her arms. He leaned forward protecting her with his body. She gladly accepted the kind-of-hug and rested her face against his chest.

In. Out. In. Out. God knew she had had enough panic attacks to master several calming methods. And she very surely had one right now. “We should really leave, Gabriel.”

“Alright,” he took her hand. “This way.”

Legs on autopilot, they sprinted out of their hiding spot across the street, rough direction to the mansion. Away from the fight that seemed to get worse judging by the rising volume. For a second, Nathalie was tempted to look back and check out what was going on, but she didn't dare.

If she had learned one thing from all the animes Adrien had made her watch, never to look back when you absolutely shouldn't. Also, don't let your parents eat free food that could get them turned into pigs.

And so she ran, letting Gabriel lead the way. They went across three intersections until they slowed down to recover. Without superpowers their fitness was not top-notch, considering they spent most of their days in front of computers.

“Do you even know where we are?” Nathalie asked as they wandered through a district she'd probably only seen on Google Maps. Not to mention, that Gabriel was still holding onto her hand.

“My high school boyfriend used to live over here. And due to my conservative father, I can run these streets by heart, even in the dark.” Nathalie squeezed his hand. She knew, how much it pained him to talk about his father.

Gabriel offered a small smile.

Then, a red ball flew over the horizon and it took Nathalie a moment to realize it had a string attached to it. Ladybug came flying after it but didn't notice them.

However, when Chat Noir followed helicoptering his baton, he spotted the couple and waved happily. A little perplexed, they waved back. Maybe he was a fan of Gabriel's, Nathalie figured. Or a friend of Adrien's who Adrien has told he'd ship them – that was a teenage term, he had told her.

A few minutes before arrival it started to pour. “You wouldn't have an umbrella by any chance?” Gabriel asked.

“I don't even have my phone or wallet. Or a snack for Duusu, she keeps poking my ribs.” It was unlike her to leave the house unprepared, but there was only so much she could do about it. Nathalie draped her jacket over her head to use it as a hood and Gabriel followed her example. Still, one hand fell back down into the position it had been before. Nathalie observed and figured, he would want her hand back. When she clasped it, he squeezed without comment.

“I really need a bath after this,” Nathalie said, already wet as a dog.

“You could use my jetstream whirlpool if you'd like.” There was a hint of mischief in his voice.

“What's the catch?” She raised an eyebrow at him. She knew him too well that this couldn't be just a nice offer. Gabriel Agreste didn't do nice.

He grinned. “You have to tell me the restroom story.”

“Deal.”

And hand in hand they arrived safely back at home.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I'm not gonna give you Nathalie's restroom story.
> 
> Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
